Under The Radar
by Underdog78952
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are in love, but in a kingdom that wont accept them being together how will they stay apart? Warning contains smut


_(Spectator POV)_

Merlin had only been the Kings servant for a few months, but them few months had felt like years to the king. Since the first day he saw him, Arthur had fallen head over heels in love with Merlin. But tonight, while the king sat there watching intently as the young man preparing his bath. He was overcome with a different feeling, a feeling of wanting, deep wanting. He wanted Merlin and he wanted him now.

The moonlight poured through the window behind Arthur, illuminating Merlin's youthful face every time he turned to face him. The sight of his perfect skin awash with the subtle light made Arthur inhale deeply, how he had survived this long without doing anything was beyond him. But all of that would soon change. Arthur was deep in contemplation about how perfect his servants rear end was as he bent down to pour more water in the bath, Arthur was certain he was doing it deliberately slowly, each dragged out bend was torturous to the young king.

Before he knew it Merlin turned to him and announced "Baths ready sire". Even the deepness of his voice was now effecting the king, with the hairs on the back of his neck tingling with each syllable that emanated from the young man's perfect mouth. Oh how much he wanted that mouth against every part of his flesh. Arthur rose from his seat and began to undress on his way to the wooden bath in the middle of the room. As he reached the bath he wearing nothing but his underwear, as he dropped them to the floor he had to muster all of his will power to stop himself from getting a hard-on in front of his servant.

* * *

_(Merlin POV)_

His body was just perfect, as he stood there wearing absolutely nothing. I was only 2 foot behind him, looking him slowly up and down, his muscles perfectly toned, his skin looked so soft and subtle, I just want to kiss him all over. Then his smell reached my nose, it was like hitting a wall, he smelt like nothing I had ever known. This had happened so many times before, every morning when I walked into his room to wake him up, the erotic aroma suspended in the air. No matter how many times I walked into his room though, the effects would never wear off, I was always hit by his smell, and I always had to stop for a minute and just taste the air.

But tonight, the effects were more powerful than ever. As he raised a leg to get into the bath, one side of his body illuminated by the moonlight, I just wanted to grab hold of his perfect arse and squeeze as tight as i could. His body slowly sunk into the water, his calf's, his thigh's, his waist, his abs, his chest. My body was on fire as i stood there watching him, my lust for him driving me insane.

As I walked around the bath towards the door, my eyes locked on his perfect body suspended in the water, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from groaning at the subject of my desires. Just before I walked out the door into the cold, candle lit, corridor, I turned back for another look, his beauty enveloped in the steam rising from the still body of water that surrounded his perfectness, and noticed that i was smiling profoundly at him, but also, he was doing the same to me.

As the heavy wooden door shut behind me, I had to lean against it for a bit, allowing my hormones to settle down a bit before I set of down the corridor to fetch his laundry.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

As the door closed a feeling of relief rushed over me, I don't have to control myself for a while. But at the same time, I want him back, I want him her, naked with me. I put my head back and closed my eyes, my mind wondering what was under them tatty clothes he wore. Of course Merlin had seen me naked hundreds of times, but I haven't seen anything of him. Quickly I found myself imagining all the possibilities I could think off for what he could look like.

My mind was torn from its beautiful day dream by the sound of merlin re-entering the room. I noticed a deep aching in my groin, I knew without looking that the thoughts of Merlin naked had got me rock hard. I tried repeatedly to find ways of hiding it, but nothing would work. Before I knew it, merlin was by the side of the bath laying out my clothes. He looked over and all the blood drained from me, his eyes were immediately drawn to my raging member. He stopped still, frozen like a statue from shock, his face started to turn red, along with mine.

Then, I saw it, and my mind went into overdrive.

I saw the snake starting to grow in his trousers, then, just then I realized it, he wanted me too.

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

My face turned the most vibrant shade of red as i realized my erection growing. The sight of Arthur's own engorged member was the most erotic sight that I had ever witnessed. Then I managed to pull my gaze up to Arthur's face, looking straight into his big blue eyes, I could see that he knew that I was turned on by him. But there was something else, a lusting fire building from deep within him. Fuck. he wanted me too.

I stood there frozen by the shock that he wanted me, then I realized that he was calling my name, trying to attract my attention "Merlin...MERLIN...MERLIN!" I looked at him with a blank expression and in a really dumb voice said "yes". I could see that he was scared to say his reply, but he decided to say it anyway, regardless of the outcome. "Are you just going to stand there looking like a gormless idiot; or are you going to join me?"

My mouth nearly dropped through the floor as he said it and as fast as I could I was stripping off my clothes. It was clear that he was watching intensely as I removed each item of clothing until I was standing there stark naked, nobody had ever seen me naked before, I had always been very self-conscious, but here, now, with him, the look of admiration on his face as he repeatedly looked me up and down, attempting to absorb as much detail as possible.

* * *

(Arthur's POV)

His body was so perfect, as he stood there before me, the moonlight glinting off the sweat on his skin from carrying the water for the bath. His skin looked so soft, with a light but visible snail trail guiding down to his raging erection. He had more muscle than I thought, with even a small hint of a 6-pack. That's enough admiring from a distance, I want him close to me, pressed up against me. I raised my hand and beckoned him over, he took hold of my hand to help balance himself as he stepped in. His pure white skin slowly sunk beneath the water.

As he reached the floor of the bath he leaned backwards slowly until he came into contact with me. His back was so smooth and soft as it slowly made more and more contact with my chest, the feeling of him against me was driving me crazy. His whole weight was now leaning against me, the pleasure of having him on top of me was immense, then he shuffled down so as his lower back was now pressing against my dick, fuck he was driving me crazy. He placed his head on my chest and leaned it over to lightly and kissed my nipple, a electric surge went through my body as the warm silky sensation of his lips pressed against the sensitive tip of my nipple.

I reached my hands around and began to feel up and down his chest, his skin was like rich velvet beneath my fingers, I could feel his muscles twitching with the pleasure as my fingertips brushed over them. I started at the top of his chest, then his nipples, stopping to play with them for a bit, making him let out a groan. Down to his abs, then following his light sprinkling of a snail trail all the way down to the base of his cock, rubbing my thumb in a circular motion at the base of his cock, his breathing was becoming faster and he began to bite his lip, then I grabbed his rock hard shaft in my fist, I squeezed tight and his eyes clenched tighter shut while his mouth flew open and let out a "Ahhh". His hand flew around and grabbed my hair tight, entangling his fingers.

* * *

(Merlin's POV)

Fuck it felt so good, my hand was tangled in his lusciously soft hair, clenching it like I was holding onto the edge of a rock face. His strong hand was wrapped tightly around my cock, the feeling made my engorged organ swell even more, I thought it was going to burst. His other hand on my chest, rubbing up and down hard, slowly. He slowly, torturously slowly started to move his hand up and down my shaft, still gripping it tight. Then I felt his lips, oh fuck his lips were like velvety fire against my neck. My eyes flew open at the overwhelming pleasure he was inflicting on me, every muscle in my body clenching as tight as they could as my orgasm overwhelmed me like a deep burning fire, my grunts must have been heard throughout the surrounding corridors, I couldn't hold them back, I couldn't do anything. The rush overpowered all of my willpower with ease. Arthur was lapping up every bit of it, my falling apart on top of him was driving him crazy with lust.

As I started to come down from my high, his lips still leached onto my neck. My whole body started to quiver as I recovered from the onslaught he had put me through. His lips moving slowly up my neck to the base of my ear, his hand still wrapped around my now flaccid cock. I managed to turn my head to his, our noses touching, I looked deep in his fiery blue eyes and in the most erotic voice I could manage I whispered "My turn". I felt his whole body quiver beneath me as I said it. Oh I would make him quiver, and so much more.


End file.
